encylopedia_of_vereniafandomcom-20200214-history
The Roost
The Roost is a large cavernous mountain located on Cortho Isle next to the city of Terav. The mountain gets its name from the various caves and cliffs that house the largest concentrated population of griffons in Verenia that are raised and trained by the Guildlands for commercial, ceremonial, and military use. At the height of the Verenian Empire, Roost-trained griffons made up about 53% of all trained griffons and is the principal reason that Terav became the center of commerce it is today. Since the collapse of Verenia, Terav has subsisted off the griffon trade and The Roost remains its most important resource. History It is unclear when The Roost became populated with griffons as local legends give wildly different accounts, however the earliest mentions of The Roost being known to humans comes from records of old fishermen's tales and superstitions from the Eastern Coast. These include foreboding tales of fishermen who sailed too far out to sea and were snatched by ravenous griffons from the tops of their boats. These legends have been substantiated by real accounts of various trading ships traveling too close to Cortho Isle and being harassed by the territorial griffons that had taken roost there. Because of this, most of what is now known as the Guildland Isles remained unsettled for the first part of the Damena Era. The first settlement on Cortho Isle wouldn't come until the time of the wizard Toro, who was famously stranded in the Jaltian Mountains and tamed a griffon in order to escape. The griffon then flew Toro to Cortho Isle where he encountered the rest of the griffons at The Roost and bonded with them as well. Toro also saw the bountiful forests, lagoons, and resources of Cortho Isle and when he flew back to the mainland, he soon returned with a group of settlers who then founded Terav in the year 1833 DE. Toro would become very wealthy by learning how to tame and breed griffons and then selling their services to various trading guilds, armies, rulers, etc. Eventually founding the Roost Company, which continues to operate to this day. The Festival of the Flock Griffons have a very specific mating season, where every three years there is a 30 day period where a griffon must mate and give birth. As Terav became larger and the Roost Company more wealthy, this mating season was the primary indication for future profits due to the influx of new griffons, and therefor has become a deeply ritualized practice. For these 30 days the Teravian citizens observe the Festival of the Flock, which includes various activities meant to celebrate the role of the griffon in everyday life. The Festival begins with a gathering at the Roost itself, where all of the griffons that are eligible for mating are brought to the colosseum at the base of the mountain and are let loose in front of the crowd to find a mate. As the griffons mate on the colosseum floor, the Teravian citizens have their own feast in the audience, with music, food, drink, and all sorts of revelry. When the griffons are done, they fly back up to their roosts and the citizens form a parade which heads down the main streets of Terav and eventually congregates at the Temple where the revelers are led in a prayer for a bountiful breeding season. As the rest of the mating season occurs, various other celebrations are held around the city, often in a disorganized and decentralized manner. One could find a small carnival appearing in a plaza, or perhaps a spontaneous parade, or a surprise theatrical performance. These celebrations are often accentuated with spectacles put on by the Teravian government, such as fireworks displays or elaborate griffon shows above the city. On the final day of the mating season, one last celebration is held where the citizens gather for a feast and representatives of the Roost Company light and let loose a flying lantern for every new griffon baby that was born during the celebrations, creating a beautiful illumination over the city which then brings the 30 day long Festival of the Flock to a close.